Vs. Tauros
Vs. Tauros is the fourth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 5/16/15. Story Ian, Chikorita, Elise, Togepi and Conway are traveling across the fields of Route 39. Two Miltank are rolling across the fields, Chikorita looking excited. Chikorita: Chika! Chika! Conway: Chikorita seems to enjoy the hills. Ian: The grasslands are a perfect place for a Grass type. Girl: Help! Help! The group stops, seeing a little girl with pink hair and pig tails running up to them. Girl: Please, help! Our Miltank is sick! Ian: Sick? Lead the way. Girl: Oh, thank you! The girl runs towards a barn, Ian following. Inside the barn is the girl’s father and mother caring for the sick Miltank. The Miltank is panting heavily, as the girl brings Ian inside. Girl: Papa! This guy says he can help! Papa: Sally! You shouldn’t have distracted this young man like that. Ian runs over, examining the Miltank. He then presses his ear to its chest, listening to its heart beat. Ian: Poison. I need an Antidote! Elise and Conway arrive, hearing this. Conway searches his bag, coming up empty. Conway: I’ve got nothing. Elise: Uh. (She searches her bag, pulling out an Antidote.) I’ve got one! Ian! Elise gives the Antidote to Ian, who feeds it to Miltank. Miltank gives a sigh of relief, it relaxing. Ian: Alright. It’s fever has gone down. It should be back to its normal self after a good rest. Papa: Thank you so much! You’ve saved our Miltank, and our profit. Ian: Profit? Mama: In exchange, let us treat you to some Moomoo Milk. The group goes inside, everybody having a glass of Moomoo Milk. They all take a drink, everyone greatly enjoying. Elise: Hm, delicious! What do you think, Togepi? Togepi: Toge, toge! Ian: What did you mean earlier by “profit?” Papa: Well, maybe profit was too harsh a term, but this is a Miltank farm. Without the Miltank to produce Moomoo Milk, we would have no revenue. We sell the Moomoo milk to help keep this place going, which serves as a safe haven for many other Pokémon too. Conway: That makes sense. Sally: Plus, the Pokémon need milking anyway. Ian: Hm, I guess that’s fine. End Scene The group is outside the barn, watching the three Miltank rolling around the fields. Along with them in the fields are Nidoran♀, Nidoran♂, Bellsprout, Farfetch’d, Furret and Mareep. Chikorita and Togepi are playing around, with some wild Sentret and Sandshrew playing with them. Sally: So, where are you going, guy? Papa: Sally! Don’t be rude! Ian: It’s alright. We’re heading to Olivine City. I plan on challenging the gym leader. Sally: Wow! That must mean you’re tough as well as a magician! Ian chuckles. Ian: No such thing as magic. That’s called knowledge. Ian then gasps slightly, as he stands. He walks out into the field, as Chikorita spots him. She runs over and joins Ian, who looks around suspiciously. Elise: What’s wrong, Ian? Sally: Yeah. What’s wrong, guy? A Tauros then comes charging straight towards Ian. Ian grabs Chikorita, and jumps up, stepping on Tauros’ head to flip over. The Tauros turns to stop, charging again. Ian rolls out of the way, as Tauros goes back to its trainer, a poacher. Poacher: Well, well. We meet again. Ian: Huh? Do I know you? Poacher: Eh? You don’t remember me? I’m Ken! The poacher that tried to grab the Squirtle Squad! Ian: Nope. Doesn’t ring a bell. Ken sighs, as he becomes angry. Ken: Well, I’m here to take the Miltank! Their Moomoo Milk will fetch for a hefty price! Sally: No! Not the Miltank! Papa: Don’t worry Sally. He can’t get them! Papa whistles, as the three Miltank roll over, protecting the group. Conway: His Pokémon choice may be a problem though. Tauros is the male equivalent of Miltank, which is an all Female Pokémon. Ken: That’s right! And as a dominant male, Tauros can control them just by whipping its tails. Tauros, whip them into shape! Tauros gives out a roaring moo, as he whips his three tails to its body. The Miltank respond, as they roll over and stand beside Tauros. The group gasps in disbelief. Elise: The Pokémon! Ken: Now, let’s get some good old fashion revenge! Miltank, take the brat out with Rollout! Tauros whips his tails, the Miltank responding. Miltanks: Mil mil! The Miltank roll forward with Rollout, approaching Ian and Chikorita. Ian pulls out a Pokéball and a Sport Ball. Ian: Heracross, Endure! Cyndaquil, Rollout! Chikorita, use Reflect! Chikorita: Chika! Heracross and Cyndaquil come out of their Pokéballs, as Chikorita uses Reflect, creating a glass barrier around the three of them. Heracross crosses his arms in front of him, as he’s hit by Rollout. He holds his ground, but struggles. Heracross: (Straining) Hera! Cyndaquil curls up and rolls with Rollout, surrounded by Reflect as he collides with Miltank’s Rollout. Miltank starts pushing through. Cyndaquil: Quil! Chikorita holds her ground against Miltank, though the attack breaks through, sending Chikorita flying back. Cyndaquil and Heracross are knocked back as well, the Miltank forming together. Ken: Use Attract! Tauros moos, as he whips his tails. The Miltank wink, forming several energy hearts, that fly forward. Ian’s Pokémon are hit, as Heracross and Cyndaquil are infatuated. Chikorita is unaffected. Ken: What? Ian: Sorry. But Chikorita is female. Razor Leaf! Chikorita swings its leaf, firing spinning leaves at Tauros. Tauros whips his tails, the Miltank forming and protecting him. The Miltank use Rollout, them all slamming into Chikorita. Chikorita takes them thanks to Reflect, but is panting heavily. Sally: Guy! Ian: You’ve got this, Chikorita. Chikorita: Chika. Chikorita glow bright blue, as its body begins to morph. She evolves into Bayleef, which cries to the air. Bayleef: Bay! Elise: Chikorita evolved into Bayleef! Ian: (Smirking) Aromatherapy. Bayleef tilts her head down, a multi-colored fragrance that envelops the field. The Miltank are caught in the aroma, as the Miltank then turn against Tauros. Tauros: Moo? The Miltank all use Stomp on Tauros, knocking him back. Bayleef charges in, her leaf glowing white and extending. She uses Cut, slicing through and defeating Tauros. Ken: No! You haven’t seen the last of me! Ken takes off running, as the Miltank roll around him, cutting off his path. Ken: Uh, The Miltank Stomp Ken, knocking him down. Ian then stands over him. Ian: Well, I think we should take this guy back to the police. Sally: Yay! You saved us! Papa: You’ve helped us twice today. Is there anything I can do for you? Ian: (Smile) Yeah. I’ll take another glass of that Moomoo Milk. Bayleef: Bay! Main Events * Ian's Chikorita evolves into Bayleef, and learns Aromatherapy. * Ian's Heracross reveals it knows Endure. * The Poacher from Vs. Squirtle returns, and is named. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Sally * Papa * Mama Villains * Ken Pokémon * Chikorita (Ian's, evolved) * Bayleef (Ian's, newly evolved) * Cyndaquil (Ian's) * Heracross (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Miltank (Papa's, x3) * Tauros (Ken's) * Nidoran♀ * Nidoran♂ * Bellsprout * Farfetch'd * Furret * Mareep * Sentret * Sandshrew Trivia * Ian's Chikorita evolving references Ash's Bayleef, which evolved on the way to Olivine City. * This episode begins the running trend with Ken. He will appear in exactly one episode every series. * Ken is named after a member of the Team Rocket Elite Trio from the Pokémon Adventures Manga. He is the one who wields Tauros in the manga. * This is the first time a Sandshrew has appeared since Ian's Sandshrew in Vs. Sandshrew. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ken arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise